The invention relates to a plug device for a cable, in particular for a coaxial cable, preferably for connection to a musical instrument and/or sound effect equipment, in particular a pedalboard, and to a method for adjusting the plug device.
A plug for receiving a distal end of a coaxial cable for the transmission of audio signals and the like is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,133 B2. A plug is described there, which allows the cable to be accommodated either in a straight line or at an angle of 90°. The angled accommodation is made possible by an opening on a circumferential surface of the plug, which is provided in addition to an opening into which the cable can be inserted with the desired straight line orientation. With regard to handling and robustness, the solution according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,133 B2 is seen as being in need of improvement.
The task of the invention is therefore to propose a plug device for a cable, in particular for a coaxial cable, preferably for connection to a musical instrument and/or sound effect, equipment, in particular a pedalboard, in which a simple and reliable connection, in particular for changing external conditions, is made possible.